The Locator Chapter 1
by xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex
Summary: Searching


**The Locator**

**(Chapter One)**

**(Dont hate me for it being Niley,The next Cahapter with be Kashley or Zemi and the Fanale will be JONESSA :])**

**2 people...1 mission...I am here to bring them together and put happiness back in there lives....I am the Locator.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Alright,here today,are a couple who seperated 20 years ago,let's here from the girl.**

**Miley:Hi,Im Miley and I am searching for my long lost true love. We were eighteen when he asked me to marry him. I was just thinking,**_Why is he asking me this so early?? _**,I was just so shocked,I said yes,I remember I was squealing,jumping up and down and he gave me the tightest hug ever,but I still wanted to know,Why so early?,so I asked. His facial expression was a small grimice. I knew it was something bad. He said,"Milez,Im so sorry,but they recruited me to go fight in war. Please,just do me this one favor. Marry Me. I Love you and if anything would happen to me I would die knowing you wern't my wife and I dont want to experience that." I thought that was the sweetest thing,so we ended up getting married in 9 days. I dont know how we did it,preparing a nice elegant wedding in 9 days,it was a mirical,but it also came with a bad side,he ended up leaving the next day. Then,1 year later,his crew came back,I waited at the airport,but he never showed. I cried and cried and I asked one of his buddies but he said he hasnt seen him in 2 months. I was scared,but I just hoped hed come back. 'till this day I havent dated no one,and The Locator comes to me and tell me he's alive and will try to locate him,I cant wait to see so much,Locator!  
**

**No problem Miley. I love to make people happy. Well this guys name is Nick. Here's some information on this paper.**

**Name:Nicholas**

**Age:30**

**Job:U.S American Solider**

**Status:Married**

**Companion:N/A**

**SpecialNotes: Went MIA for 2 months,lives in Orlando,FL**

**Alright,thats taken care of,Now....Let's find this guy.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**As im here in Orlando,'s nice and sunny out. All I see is people staring at me as if they know me. I went to Florida PD and asked if they had any files on Nick. Just in luck...They did. He lives on 2014 Orange Bloosom St. Im on my way,on foot,and hopfully this will be my first and last stop. Cross your fingers,Im 3 blocks away from his house and let's hope he's here.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**I walk up his front steps and knock politely on the door,some man,who happens to match the description of Nicholas,opens the door. Could it actully be him?**

**???:Yes? Can I help you?**

**The Locator:I scream inside me,"Yes um are you Nick?"**

**Nick:Yes,Yes I am. Can I help you?**

**TL(The Locator):I take out a picture of Miley out of my pocket,"Do you know this woman?"**

**Nick:Tears form in his eyes,"Wow...oh god...She's beautiful...Do you know her name?"**

**TL:I smile big,"Miley....Your Wife."**

**Nick:Smiles as tears fall down his cheek,"I knew it,I knew she was out there somewhere! Where can I find her?! Is she alright?! Please,take me to her. I havent seen her in 2 decades."**

**TL:I could tell he was happy with Joyful tears running down his face."Come with me!" I start running to the Florida Airport,on foot. I could her running step follwing me and for sure,it was Nick. When we got there I purchesed our 2 flight tickets to Los Angeles,Calafornia. Don't worry,Miley. Here we come!!**

**When out plane landed,we got into my limo and took him to the medow,were Miley awaited. Nick wasn't waring the nicest clothes but it was good for him when he's about to see his true love for the fisrt time in 20 years. Later,when we arrived,I ran out but told Nick to wait in the vehical. I signaled Miley to hide behind the big tree in the Middle of the medow,she listend and I opened the door and told Nick,"Run to the tree in the middle,trust me,your in for a BIG surprise." He ran as fast as he could,but before I could signal Miley to come out,she walked out herself. Tears came streaming down her face and were flying off her skin as the wind blew in her face while running to Nick. They kissed each other passionatley and hugged each other as tight as ever. This was the beggining of long lasting relationship. I walked off and gave them some privacy. They deserved it.**

**Well,this was just my first mission and there's many more to come. Miley and Nick renewed ther vaouls and had a beautiful baby boy and as the saying goes 'They Lived Happily ever After' I am the Locator.**


End file.
